Sturm in der Macht
by Naurya Firespark
Summary: Nenomith,ein 14jähriges Mädchen,führt ein ruhiges Leben auf einer Kakaoplantage auf dem Hinterwäldlerplaneten Orrostar. Bis eines Tages 2 fremde Frauen aufkreuzen und ihr verkünden,sie habe Talent in der Macht und müsse zur Jediritterin ausgebildet
1. Kapitel 1

Hi Leute,

Nach langem Schweigen gibt's jetzt mal wieder eine neue Story von Rave Starm und mir (Naurya Firespark), dieses mal was ernsthaftes, was aber nicht heißen soll, dass der Humor in dieser Story zu kurz kommt! *gg*

Vom Genre her lässt sich die Story schlecht einordnen, da von Parody bis Horror so ziemlich alles vorkommt...

Disclaimer:

- Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Grandmoff Tarkin und alle anderen Star Wars Charaktere und Orte, die hier vorkommen, gehören George Lucas.

- Orrostar gehört J.R.R. Tolkien (eigentlich würden ihm noch viel mehr gehören, aber gewisse Namen wurden von uns so geschickt abgeändert, dass es kaum auffällt, dass sie geklaut sind... ;-P)

- Peyrac, Zut, Nenomith, Rave, Naurya, Shapelau usw. gehören uns

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und lasst uns bitte wissen, wie euch die Story gefällt, indem ihr uns ein kleines Review dalasst! J

_Vor langer langer langer Zeit in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxie... _

Auf der Brücke des imperialen Sternzerstörers _Croloque_ war Commodore Peyrac Pierrick gerade in seinem Kommando-Sessel eingenickt und drohte von diesem hinunterzugleiten, als ein herzzerreißendes Geschrei an sein Ohr drang. Sofort war er hellwach und sprang erschrocken auf: „Das Kind! Lieutenant Gaston, Sie haben die Brücke!" Zut Gaston, ein Camargue von dem Wasserplaneten  Thalys, salutierte ordnungsgemäß und befolgte den Befehl seines Vorgesetzten umgehend, woraufhin dieser ohne Rücksicht auf Etikette hinausstürmte, in Richtung Mannschaftsunterkünfte. Die Schreie kamen näher als Pierrick den Gang entlang rannte. Er riss die Tür seiner Kabine auf und fand seine kleine Tochter, die sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie, in ihrem Form-Kinderbettchen auf. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, ihr einen Namen zu geben und ihre Mutter war bei ihrer Geburt vor einer Standardwoche tragisch verstorben. Pierricks Schmerz war noch zu nah, um ohne seine geliebte Frau an eine traditionelle adjanische Taufe zu denken, in der die Säuglinge mit kostbarem, grünen Weihwasser aus einer kristallenen Vase beträufelt wurden. Auch er selbst hatte dieses Ritual über sich ergehen lassen müssen und war immer noch etwas grün hinter den Ohren. Er nahm sein Kind aus der Wiege und schaukelte es behutsam in seinen starken Armen. Die Kleine hörte sofort auf zu weinen und kuschelte sich in seine imperiale Uniform aus Vaucluse-Garn in freundlichem Grau. Sie war derart entspannt, dass sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ, die frisch gewaschene Jacke vollzusabbern.

Peyrac sah sich in dem Kinderzimmer um, das seine Frau Aziz  und er noch gemeinsam eingerichtet hatten. Es war gänzlich untypisch für einen imperialen Sternzerstörer und wenn der Imperator davon erfahren hätte, hätte er ihm sofort die Kommando-Lizenz entzogen und ihn zum Kadetten degradiert. Die Wände waren in dunklem blau bemalt und kleine funkelnde Holo-Bildchen stellten die Milliarden Sterne des Universums dar. In drei, mithilfe von Repulsor-Aggregaten kurz unter der Decke schwebenden, Terrakotta-Blumentöpfen wuchsen drei Quimper-Palmen mit ihren weiten gefächerten lila-orange-gesprenkelten Blättern. Die Natur hatte die Pflanzen so konzipiert, dass jedes Quäntchen Tauwasser, das auf ihrer Oberfläche landete, über die Blätterrinnen direkt zum Pflanzenkelch floss, wo sich die Flüssigkeit sammelte. Jedes Mal, wenn Peyrac die Quimper-Palmen sah, musste er unwillkürlich an seine Gattin denken, denn  sie hatte diese Pflanzen geliebt. Das Tauwasser glitzerte silbern im künstlichen Tageslicht des Zimmers und als Peyrac es betrachtete, begannen sich plötzlich drei Tröpfchen aus der ruhigen Wasseroberfläche zu lösen, schwebten in die Höhe, flogen langsam durch den Raum und verharrten dann rotierend über seinem Kopf. Verwirrt ließ er seine Augen durch die Kabine wandern und fragte sich einen Augenblick lang verblüfft ob er dieses Wunderwerk wohl verbracht haben mochte. Obwohl er sich mit der eisernen Disziplin eines wahrhaft imperialen Commodore dagegen wehrte, hatte die Trauer seine Sinne doch zusehends vernebelt und er traute sich in seinem geistigen Zustand allerhand zu. Aber dann wandte er seinen Blick seiner Tochter zu, deren Augen in einer Art Konzentration auf den schwebenden Wassertropfen ruhten. „Nein! Niemals! Nicht in meinem Sternzerstörer!", rief er entsetzt aus. In diesem Moment fielen die drei kleinen Tröpfchen auf sein schütteres Haar, das Kind in seinen Armen fing an zu brüllen und ließ sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Ratlos stand der Commodore in mitten der Kabine und wurde sich des schrecklichen Geheimnisses bewusst, das nur er und seine Frau kannten. Ein Geheimnis, bei dessen Enthüllung der Imperator ihm sicherlich mehr antun würde als ihm nur die Kommando-Lizenz zu entziehen...

*******

Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, besann sich Peyrac auf die alten Traditionen seines Volkes. Er beschloss, dem Kind einen Namen zu geben, einen Namen, der es einst berühmt machen würde vom einen Ende der Galaxie bis zum anderen. Die Tropfen des Tauwassers waren der Beweis – Das Kind eines imperialen Offiziers war begabt in der Macht. Peyrac war von unbändigem Stolz erfüllt über diese verbotene Gabe, jedoch hatte er bereits einen grausamen Entschluss gefasst. Bebend vor Schmerz und Trauer ergriff er die Vase voller grünem Wasser, die er schon seit Jahren in einem abgeschlossenen Küchenschränkchen neben dem als Corellia-Curry getarnten Glitzerstim-Streuer aufbewahrte. Dann besprenkelte er feierlich die Stirn des Babys und sprach den lebensspendenden Segen in der melodischen Sprache seiner Heimatwelt Adjan, welche übersetzt ungefähr bedeuteten: „Auf dass der Name Nenomith dich geleiten möge durch ein langes und erfülltes Leben."

Ja, Commodore Pierrick hatte seine kleine Tochter auf den Namen „Nenomith" getauft, was auf Adjan die Bedeutung „Tauwasser" hatte. Vorsichtig fischte er dann ein feines, silbern glitzerndes Kettchen aus der Brusttasche seiner Uniform. Ein kleiner, einfacher, tropfenförmiger Anhänger zierte die zerbrechlichen Kettenglieder. Auf der Oberfläche des Tropfens war Nenomiths Name eingraviert. Peyrac legte die Kette behutsam um Nenomiths Hals und streichelte ihr über das Köpfchen, auf dem schon der erste Babyflaum zu sehen war.

Sie hatte die Augen ihrer Mutter, stellte er bitter fest. Und bald würden Mutter und Tochter beide unerreichbar für ihn sein.

*******

Ruhig und glitzernd wie eine silbergraue Speerspitze glitt die _Croloque_ durch das Sternenmeer. Commodore Pierrick schaute aus der schwarzgetönten Transparistahl-Scheibe seines heißgeliebten Schiffes. Seine Gedanken schweiften ebenso unruhig und ziellos durch Raum und Zeit wie die _Croloque_. Er spürte das sanfte Gewicht Nenomiths auf seinem Schoß, die mit großen, kindlich interessierten Augen den Raum in sich aufzusaugen schien. Peyrac hatte gehört, dass einige seiner untergebenen Offiziere in der Messe über sein Verhalten hinsichtlich des Kindes hinter seinem Rücken schlecht geredet hatten. „Die Brücke ist ja schließlich kein Wickelraum!" oder auch „Pierrick macht aus einem furchterregenden Sternzerstörer des Imperiums eine Kinderkrippe!" Das waren die Worte gewesen. Peyrac hatte sie mit eigenen Ohren gehört und er hätte die betreffenden Offiziere ohne weiteres zur Rechenschaft ziehen können. Aber er hatte es nicht getan, obwohl er sehr stolz auf seine frisch erlernten Wickel-Künste war und ruhig wollte, dass seine Crew auch einmal seine nicht-militärischen Fähigkeiten zu sehen bekam. Doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sich die Mannschaft zurecht beschwerte. Ein Sternzerstörer war nun mal kein Aufenthaltsort für ein kleines Kind. Außerdem wäre es früher oder später so wie so ans Licht gekommen und der Commodore wollte auf keinen Fall seinen sehr gut bezahlten Job bei der imperialen Flotte aufs Spiel setzen, geschweige denn seinen Hals.

„Und darum wirst du irgendwo dort zwischen den Sternen ein neues Zuhause finden.", flüsterte er seiner Tochter zu, die vergnügt vor sich hin quietschte und mit ihrer winzigen Hand auf den Knopf zur Aktivierung der Deflektorschilde schlug. Er leuchtete rot auf. Nenomith patschte erneut auf den Knopf und das Licht erlosch wieder. Sie tat es ein drittes Mal und wieder leuchtete der Knopf. Nenomith lachte, schien begeistert von diesem Spiel und versuchte es weiterhin. An Peyrac ging dies alles unbemerkt vorbei, bis schließlich Lieutenant Gaston völlig außer Atem auf die Brücke gerannt kam und in einem Anflug von Panik ohne zu salutieren Bericht erstattete, dass die Deflektoren defekt seien.

Commodore Pierrick wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und fand sich in der peinlichen Situation wieder, dass Gaston ihn erwischt hatte, als seine Tochter an den Bedienungseinrichtungen der _Croloque_ herumspielte. Hastig setzte er sie auf eine nicht aktivierte Kontroll-Konsole.

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir,", begann der Lieutenant, der Mühe hatte, die Fassung zu bewahren, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Tochter etwas auf der Brücke zu suchen hat. Es reicht bereits, dass sich das Kind hier auf dem Schiff aufhält. Schon das hat Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Ihr Urteilsvermögen sehr geschmälert. Die Crew hat vollstes Verständnis für Ihre Trauer um Ihre Frau, die ja ebenfalls ein verdientes Mitglieder der imperialen Flotte war, aber sie muss sich auch auf ihren Befehlshaber verlassen können. Und im Moment kommt es vielen eher so vor, als hätte ein zehn Standardtage altes Baby hier das Kommando."

Dies war ein direkter Angriff auf seine Autorität, auf seiner Brücke, auf seinem Schiff. Peyrac spürte die Blitze der elektrisiert gespannten Blicke der anderen Offiziere auf der Brücke, die sich wie tausend Stiche in seinem Rücken bohrten. Er durfte sich dies nicht bieten lassen. Nicht von Gaston.

„Schweigen Sie, Lieutenant! Sie haben keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, eine Familie zu haben, ein Kind zu haben, oder?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Dann unterlassen Sie bitte fortan an Ihre Kritik an meiner Verhaltensweise. Ich weiß, was ich tue und brauche mir meine Aufgaben nicht von Ihnen erklären zu lassen! Wegtreten!"

Der Camargue zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Stattdessen blickte er wie erstarrt an Peyrac vorbei.

„Ich sagte Wegtreten, Lieutenant!", wiederholte Peyrac in einem aggressiven, fauchenden Tonfall. Er hatte das beißende Gefühl, sich wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit beweisen zu müssen. Lieutenant Gaston trug keine Schuld an dem Vorfall, aber er musste Peyracs Wut nun ausbaden.

Gaston schien sich nur mit Mühe von dem unheimlichen Anblick loszureisen, der sich ihm bot. Doch dann überwand er sich, schluckte schwer und verließ die Brücke.

Einen Augenblick bevor Commodore Pierrick sich wieder umdrehte und sich seiner Tochter zuwandte, wurde der leuchtende Knopf zur Aktivierung der Deflektorschilde wie von Geisterhand nach unten gedrückt und das rote Licht erlosch wieder. Nenomith brabbelte erfreut vor sich hin. Die Offiziere auf der Brücke starrten, so wie Lieutenant Gaston gestarrt hatte. Peyrac nahm sein Kind nichtsahnend auf den Arm und wiegte es sanft.

*******

Fortsetzung folgt...

Und nicht vergessen: Fleißig reviewen! Danke!!

*salutieren*

Rave & Naurya


	2. Kapitel 2

Hi Leute,

Schade, dass fast keiner auf das erste Chap dieser Story gereviewt hat... Naja, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass keine bekannten SW-Charas vorkommen oder dass das ganze noch recht wenig mit der eigentlichen Story zu tun hat. Aber diese „Einleitung" muss sein, da die Vorgeschichte später mal sehr wichtig werden wird.

Wir hoffen jedenfalls, dass wir für die nächsten Kapitel, die wir nun posten, mehr Reviews erhalten. J

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

In der folgenden Nacht fand Pierrick keinen Schlaf. Er wälzte sich hin und her, erwog das Für und Wider seines aberwitzigen Planes und kam doch viele endlose Stunden lang zu keinem rechten Ergebnis. Am frühen Morgen des nächsten Standardtages aber fasste der imperiale Commodore einen endgültigen Entschluss. Hatte er zunächst vorgegeben nichts von der wachsenden Beunruhigung seiner Mannschaft, welche von Nenomiths seltsamen Taten herrührte, zu bemerken, ließen sich das Getuschel und die entsetzten Blicke nun nicht mehr ignorieren. Peyrac wusste, er musste handeln und jetzt schien ihm die Zeit dafür gekommen. Schweren Herzens nahm er seine über alles geliebte Tochter aus ihrem Bettchen und trug sie auf die Kommandobrücke hinaus, um mit ihr ein letztes Mal gemeinsam spazieren zu gehen. Dann brachte er die Kleine zu ihrer Amme, erteilte der Crew ein paar mehr oder weniger sinnvolle Befehle, um sicherzugehen, dass sie beschäftigt waren und stahl sich mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend zurück in sein Quartier. Doch zuvor holte er noch eine der kleineren Kurierkapseln, über die der Sternzerstörer verfügte, gerade mal groß genug, um ein Neugeborenes darin unterzubringen. Schon zu Zeiten seiner Ausbildung an der imperialen Akademie war Peyrac ein begnadeter Techniker gewesen und hatte zahllose Seminare zur Weiterentwicklung seiner Fähigkeiten besucht - und er hatte nichts von seinem Talent eingebüßt. Er kramte etwas Werkzeug hervor und begann mit geschickten Händen die Kapsel zu modifizieren. Seine Arbeit ging rasch vonstatten. Alles, was er dazu brauchte, um aus dem kleinen Metallbehälter ein Transportmittel für ein lebendiges Wesen zu machen, hatte er mit wenigen Handgriffen angebracht. Stolz betrachtete er sein Werk. Das Innere des Kästchens war weich gepolstert und er hatte eigens eine Art Saugnapf angebracht, aus welchem, gleich einer Babyflasche, künstliche Muttermilch floss. Die hatte er unbemerkt aus den Vorräten der Kinderfrau entwendet, als er diese vorhin aufgesucht hatte. Es war kein Problem gewesen, denn das hungrige Baby hatte sofort all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Der Schnuller führte zu einem prall gefüllten Behälter, der die nährhaltige Flüssigkeit enthielt und hoffentlich so lange ausreichen würde, bis die Kurierkapsel irgendwo gestrandet war. Wenn nicht... Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Die Milchdrüse war mit einer Art Zeitschaltuhr ausgestattet, die er so programmiert hatte, dass sie das Kind zu bestimmten Zeiten mit einer festgelegten Menge an Milch versorgte. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Er überprüfte noch einmal die Schläuche für die Sauerstoffzufuhr und nickte zufrieden. Alles war bereit. Selbst für die Exkremente des Babys war gesorgt. Seit längerem hatte eine umweltfreundliche, herkömmliche Windeln sparende Erfindung den galaktischen Markt erobert, die es ermöglichte ruhende Kinder nicht mehr winkeln zu müssen. Sie bekamen ein Höschen aus formbarem Kunststoff umgeschnallt, aus welcher mit Hilfe einer Röhre Kot und Urin abflossen, der Babypopo durch ein ausgeklügeltes Wasserdampfverfahren gereinigt und durch angenehm warme Luft wieder getrocknet wurde. Versonnen schüttelte er den Kopf und schmunzelte über dieses eigentümliche Konstrukt. Derartige Erfindungen, die das alltägliche Leben angenehmer gestalteten, hatten ihn nie sonderlich interessiert. Sein Interessengebiet war vielmehr die Rüstungsindustrie und ihre Fortschritte. Und das Imperium hatte beachtliche Erfolge auf diesem Gebiet vorzuweisen, wusste er aus erster Hand. Das höchst erbauliche Abendessen mit Grandmoff Tarkin auf Coruscant, welches vor ca. zwei Standardmonaten stattgefunden hatte, kam ihm in den Sinn. Der Nerfrücken war köstlich gewesen und die Unterhaltung exquisit in vielerlei Hinsicht. Nirgends erfuhr man so interessante Dinge wie bei einem zwanglosen Abendessen mit einem Kollegen. Er besann sich und lenkte seine Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart, ehe sie vollends abzuschweifen drohten.

Ein letzter Blick auf die umgestaltete Kapsel, dann schlüpfte er zur Tür hinaus und hastete den tristen Korridor hinunter. Der bis zur Perfektion hin polierte Boden hallte unter den Schritten seiner schweren Militärstiefeln wieder, obwohl er es sorgsam vermied Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und so lautlos wie möglich ging. Er begegnete lediglich zwei einfachen, ehrerbietig grüßenden Soldaten, ehe er sein Ziel erreichte. Peyrac war vor einer schmalen Tür zum Stehen gekommen, hinter der etwas Verbotenes liegen musste. Das unverkennbare Symbol darauf bewies es. Aber als Commodore hatte er natürlich Zugang zu allen Sektionen des Schiffes und es war ein leichtes den Zugang zu öffnen. Er vergewisserte sich, dass er nicht beobachtet wurde und glitt in den Raum dahinter. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Zischen.

Der Raum, der sich hinter der verbotenen Tür verbarg, erfüllte sich, als Peyrac eintrat, sofort mit gelblichem, flackernden Licht. Die Luft war spröde, trocken und gesättigt mit einem Geruch von einer Menge technischer Geräte, die hier arbeiteten. Für einen Laien sah diese technische Sektion aus wie jede andere auf der _Croloque_, doch in Wirklichkeit konnte ein böser Wille hier großen Schaden anrichten. Peyrac legte seinen Kopf ins Genick und blickte an den turmhohen Prozessoren aus mattem Metall hinauf, die das Herzstück des Sternzerstörers bildeten. Er schritt langsam, fast ehrfürchtig um sie herum und fand auf der Rückseite die deaktivierte Kontroll-Konsole. Peyrac hatte sich bis jetzt noch nie dazu gezwungen gesehen, sie zu benutzen. Sie war nur für den äußersten Notfall vorgesehen und nur der Commodore selbst konnte sie benutzen. Dies war ein Notfall. War es ein Notfall?

Zögernd, halb widerstrebend näherten sich Peyracs Finger den runden, dunklen Knöpfen. Er tippte den großen blauen Knopf leicht an und schon erwachte die Maschine begleitet von einem Summen, das in Peyracs Kopf tausendfach wiederhallte, zum Leben. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien die Aufforderung, einen Autorisationscode der Stufe 5 einzugeben. Als Commodore hatte Peyrac sämtliche Codes bis hinauf zur Stufe 7, wozu auch der für das Sicherheitsschloss des Privat-Kühlschranks von Grandmoff Tarkin gehörte, folglich war er mühelos in der Lage, auch diese Sicherheitsvorkehrung zu überwinden. Ein neues Menü übersäht mit Warnhinweisen und roten „Achtung!"-Zeichen öffnete sich auf dem Bildschirm und flink und geschickt tanzten Peyracs Finger über die Tasten der Konsole. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sein Werk vollbracht. „Bestätige Probealarm, Fluchtsektion Deck 16, anschließende Rathan-Gasreinigung des Decks 16 und Abtrennung des Decks 16 vom Schiff." Schwer und keuchend atmete er auf, doch sein Herz ließ sich durch diese Sauerstoffzufuhr kein bisschen erleichtern und auch seine Gewissensbisse wurden in keiner Weise gelindert. Man hätte die Aktion, die er plante, ohne zu übertreiben als Hochverrat an der imperialen Flotte bezeichnen können. Aber dies war es nicht, was Peyrac zögern ließ. Es ging hierbei um das Leben von genau 2.823 Wesen an Bord der _Croloque_. Aber gegen diese Leben stand das Leben seiner Tochter und nicht zuletzt sein eigenes. Und wenn es um das eigene Leben ging, so fand Peyrac, war es wahrlich keine Schande, ein wenig egoistisch zu sein.

Der Boden unter seinen Füßen vibrierte schwach. Ein regelmäßiges Stampfen würde hörbar, das Geräusch des Auftretens mehrerer Füße im Gleichklang – eine Patrouille! Er wusste, dass die Patrouille für ihn keine Gefahr darstellte, aber seine Gefühle standen nicht länger mit seinem Verstand in Einklang. Er fühlte sich schrecklich, schuldig, niedergedrückt von seiner Entscheidung und glühend in einer hitzigen Welle von Panik. Wenn er jetzt zurückzuckte, würde er es kein zweites Mal wagen! Hastig wie ein auf frischer Tat ertappter Verbrecher kam Peyrac der Eingabeaufforderung des Computers nach und bestätigte die geplanten Aktionen. Der Computer piepste neutral und kalt. Seine Schaltkreise waren nicht weit genug entwickelt, um zu begreifen, dass er soeben das Todesurteil für die Besatzung der _Croloque_ unterzeichnet hatte.

Dann schrillte der Evakuierungs-Alarm durch den massigen Körper des Sternzerstörers, brüllte aus allen Lautsprechern und übertönte die schnellen Schritte des Commodores, der rasch aus dem gelblichen Raum und in Richtung Brücke stürmte.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihm ein junges Mädchen entgegen, die Augen panisch geweitet, ein Baby fest an sich gedrückt. Keuchend hielt sie vor ihm an. „Commodore...", begann sie mit bebender Stimme, dann unterband ein heftiger Tränenfluss den Wortschwall, der in Begriff war ihr zu entgleiten. „Gib sie mir!", forderte Pierrick die Amme auf und entriss ihr Nenomith, ehe das Kindermädchen begreifen konnte, was hier vor sich ging. Sie blickte ihren Herren mit großen, fragenden Augen an und er scheuchte sie mit einer Handbewegung davon. „Bring dich in Sicherheit, Zeyda. Ich kümmere mich um mein Kind." Sie nickte ein wenig widerwillig und stob davon. Bald war sie im Gedränge der angsterfüllten Crew verschwunden. Alle rannten sie zu Deck 16, alle hofften sie dort Zuflucht und Rettung zu finden. Unter schwersten Gewissensbissen bahnte sich Peyrac einen Weg zurück zu seinem Quartier. In all dem Chaos fiel er nicht weiter auf. Das winzige Kind in seinen Armen rührte sich nicht. Verwunderte stellte er fest, dass seine Tochter es tatsächlich fertig brachte, trotz allen Alarmgeheuls seelenruhig zu schlafen. Ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er strich ihr behutsam über die Wange, so sanft, dass sie davon nicht wach wurde. Er hastete weiter und erreichte schließlich seine privaten Räumlichkeiten.

****

Lieutenant Zut Gaston konnte seine Furcht nur schwerlich im Zaum halten. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Schiff auf Autopilot weiterflog und dann die gesamte Brücke evakuiert. Es war ihm unbegreiflich wie plötzlich so etwas passieren konnte und noch rätselhafter war der Verbleib von Commodore Pierrick. Wo war er in dieser schweren Stunde, in der seine Mannschaft sich dem Untergang geweiht sah? Gaston hoffte nur, dass sein Vorgesetzter nicht irgendwo bewusstlos lag, niedergestreckt von dem Gas, das laut dem Bordcomputer unvermittelt begonnen hatte durch die Croloque zu strömen. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen rannte der Camargue zur einzigen sicheren Zone auf dem Schiff. Er hatte alles daran gesetzt um die Verbreitung von Panik zu vermeiden, aber sein Bestreben war erfolglos gewesen. Man roch förmlich den Angstschweiß der Massen, die sich durch die engen Gänge quetschten und die Turbolifte bestürmten. Jeder wollte sich in Sicherheit bringen, keiner achtete mehr auf den anderen. „Was für ein unwürdiges Betragen für eine Imperiale Mannschaft", murmelte er enttäuscht, als ein Soldat ein Stück weit vor ihm der Länge nach hinschlug und sich gerade noch aufrappeln konnte, ehe er von zahlreichen Stiefeln zerquetscht wurde. Er setzte seinen Weg beharrlich fort und hoffte irgendwo ein Lebenszeichen von Peyrac Pierrick zu entdecken, jedoch vergebens. Endlich erreichte er Deck 16. Zut war einer der letzten, der dort ankam. Das Deck war bis zum Bersten voll, die Luft bereits stickig und die Furcht allgegenwärtig. Unsanft drängte er sich zu einer Gruppe heftig diskutierender Lieutenants durch. „Wo ist der Commodore?", fragte er atemlos, aber die Männer schüttelten nur zerknirscht die Köpfe. Sie schienen restlos überfordert. „Keine Spur von ihm, Gaston", bestätigte Lond Pirgon seine Befürchtungen. Gaston gestattete sich einen Moment sein Gegenüber zu betrachten. Pirgon war ein junger Mann von Coruscant, zählte noch keine 20 Lenze und hatte sich auf der Akademie so hervorragend bewährt, dass er in der Hierarchie des Imperiums bereits bis zum Lieutenant aufgestiegen war. _Welch ein Talent wäre hier beinahe verschwendet worden_, fuhr es dem Camargue durch den Kopf. Er war sich bewusst, dass es pures Glück war, dass das Gas so schnell hatte geortet werden können und sie so im Stande waren alle Lebewesen an Bord des Sternzerstörers zu retten. Glück oder die Macht. Aber davon sprach man hier nicht. Er nickte knapp in die Runde und versuchte sich Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Ein Droide berichtete ihm, dass die Crew vollständig anwesend sei und nur noch eine Minute Zeit bliebe, um die Schleusen zu schließen. Gaston fuhr sich verzweifelt über die schuppigen Kopftentakel. Alle waren da, nur der Commodore nicht. „Sir", mahnte der Droide. „Die Zeit wird knapp." Der Lieutenant nickte zögerlich aber bestimmt. „Machen wir die Schotten dicht und hoffen auf ein Wunder." Doch ehe er den Befehl ausgesprochen hatte, begannen die Schleusen, die Deck 16 vom Rest des Schiffes trennen sollten, sich zu schließen. _Jemand musste sie vorher darauf programmiert haben,_ erkannte Gaston und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete. Die Luft kam ihm plötzlich trübe vor, neben ihm hustete jemand und dann... ging das Licht aus. Angstschreie erhoben sich und der Camargue fing an zu beten. Er betete zu den Göttern seines Volkes und zu alles umfassenden Macht. Aber er wusste es würde nichts nützen.

****

Fest entschlossen hielt Pierrick die kleine Kurierkapsel in beiden Händen und starrte hinaus auf das unendliche Sternenmeer. Nenomith lag bereits in ihrer Metallhülse, doch durch den Stahl war kein Laut zu hören. Er widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang die Kapsel ein letztes Mal zu öffnen und sein Baby zu betrachten, denn hätte er es getan, wäre es wohl unmöglich für ihn gewesen sein Vorhaben durchzuführen. Plötzlich kam ihm die junge Amme in den Sinn, die er zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Leute in den sicheren Tod geschickt hatte. Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen und er fragte sich wie es gewesen wäre zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu liegen und... „Nein!", entfuhr es ihm, dann schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf. Seine untypisch unzüchtigen und obendrein vollkommen unangebrachten Fantasien ängstigten ihn. Er war völlig durcheinander, vielleicht sogar schon beinahe unzurechnungsfähig. Er wusste es war nicht der richtige Weg, den er ging, denn was hätte rechtens daran sein können so viele Kreaturen, die allesamt seinem Schutz unterstellt waren, zu töten, nur, um sich und sein Balg zu retten. Aber jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Schweren Herzens näherte er sich der Luftschleuse. Er drückte den Knopf und die Schotten öffneten sich. Ein Zischen zerschnitt die Luft und Commodore Peyrac Pierrick trat beherzt nach vorne, um seine Tochter endgültig den unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls zu übergeben. Mit zitternden Händen legte er die Rettungskapsel in die Schleuse. Seine Augen füllten sich mit salzigen Tränen, als er sich in der adjanischen Sprache von Nenomith verabschiedete:

„Geft gyiughh Gjobcdski lucdxn Opuda fjahdekl céd Hicvus atcrrah!"

Er wich zurück und die Öffnung schloss sich vor seinen wässrig blauen Augen. Gespannt wie der alte Lieblingsschirm des Imperators wartete er darauf, dass die Kapsel ins Vakuum katapultiert wurde. Und tatsächlich flog sie ein Stück nach vorne, blieb dann aber an der Schiffsschraube, die Peyrac aus ästhetischen Gründen gleich neben der Luftschleuse des Kommandodecks angebracht hatte, hängen. „Oh nein!", stieß Pierrick aus und schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen. In Gedanken sah er seine Tochter schon zerhackstückelt im Getriebe der Schraube hängen, die Überreste der Kapsel verstreut in alle im luftleeren Raum nicht vorhandenen Winde. Todesmutig schlug er auf den Notschalter, der das Tor erneut öffnete. Für kurze Zeit würde er noch atmen können, denn der Druckausgleich gewährleistete eine letzte Gnadenfrist und seine Lungen waren überdies durch das adjanische Vakuumtraining gestärkt. Doch seine Angst war übermächtig und damit sie ihn nicht vollständig beherrschte, holte seine Feldflasche mit corellianischem Whiskey hervor und sog das scharfe Gebräu gierig in sich ein. Sofort wurde seine Seele beschwingter und er hangelte sich durch die Öffnung, um die Rettungskapsel mitsamt seiner Tochter vor dem Verderben durch die Schiffsschraube zu retten. Es kostete ihn einiges an Kraft zu ihr zu gelangen, aber der Commodore kämpfte sich unermüdlich voran. Schließlich trennte ihn nur noch eine Handlänge von seinem Ziel. Seine Lungen brannten trotz all des Trainings und seine Glieder drohten steif zu werden und zu erfrieren. Unter Aktivierung seiner letzten Reserven gab Peyrac der Kapsel einen kräftigen Schubs und befreite sie vom tödlichen Griff der Schiffsschraube und sie glitt anmutig davon in Richtung der endlosen Schwärze. In seinen Lungen spürte Peyrac, wie jedes einzelne Lungenbläschen zerbarst und der Drang einzuatmen wurde unwiderstehlich. Ohne weiter nachzudenken oder zurückzublicken stieß er sich rückwärts ab, zurück in das rettende Sanktuarium der _Croloque_. Doch bevor er sich wieder mit seinem gesamten Körper im Schiffsinneren befand, wurde die Selbstschutz-Einrichtung der Schleuse aktiviert und das Tor schloss sich erneut. Peyrac blickte durch die sich immer weiter verkleinernde Öffnung, riss die Augen weit auf im Schock und in der Todesangst. Dann spürte er auch schon einen pulsierenden Schmerz, der seine Hüften zerquetschte, zermantschte, zerpresste, zertrümmerte, zerriss, zerbiss, zerlegte, zerteilte und zerschmetterte. Sein Mund öffnete sich um zu schreien, doch es kam kein Laut aus ihm. Das Vakuum verschluckte seinen Todesschrei wie das Schlundzentrum einst von der Ballung schwarzer Löcher unfern von Kessel verschluckt worden war. Tarkin hatte ihm kürzlich bei ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen davon erzählt. Verärgert fragte sich der Oberköper von Peyrac, warum er in diesen letzten dramatischen Augenblicken seines kurzen Lebens ausgerechnet an den Grandmoff mit dem Prototyp des einzig wahren ultimativen Special Advanced Extended Edition mit Protonengas betriebenen Kühlschrank dachte. Seine Gedanken fanden zurück zu seiner einzigen Stammhalterin, doch ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, spürte wie der Sog der Schiffsschraube den Rest seines zerstörten Körpers anzog. Die rotierenden Blätter der Schraube schnitten wie messerscharfe Klingen durch seinen gepeinigten Leib und bereiteten ihm unsägliche Qualen, bevor sein Geist erlöst wurde und aus seinem Körper fuhr.

****

Zut Gaston lag röchelnd in seinen eigenen Exkrementen. Seine Organe waren erschlafft und sein letzter Blick wanderte den Horizont entlang. Seine Stirn war an die kalte Scheibe aus Transparistahl gepresst und sein Odem zeichnete in unregelmäßigen langsamen Atemzügen an dem Fenster ab. In diesem Augenblick klatschte mit der Wucht eines Blasterschusses eine ekelerregende Masse aus schleimigen Eingeweiden, Gedärmen und Gehirnpartikeln an das glasähnliche Material vor Zuts Augen. Der Camargue spürte wie sein Magen sich umdrehte, übergab sich und drohte an seinem Erbrochenen zu ersticken. Das Rathan-Gas, das das abgetrennte Abteil durchströmte, raubte ihm das Bewusstsein, noch bevor er realisieren konnte, dass die Eingeweide seinem Vorgesetzten gehört hatten, der somit für seine schandhafte Tat gebüßt hatte.

****


	3. Kapitel 3

Eine Standardwoche lang trieb die kleine Rettungskapsel einsam, verloren und gänzlich steuerungslos durch Raum und Zeit, ehe sie in die Atmosphäre des Orrostar eintrat.  
  
Lemmbas Painn stand an jenem herrlich sonnigen Morgen in seinem ordentlich gepflegten Vorgarten und schnitt seine Ligusterhecke mit seiner Vibroheckenschere, als plötzlich etwas in seinem Gemüsebeet landete. Erschrocken ließ er das Werkzeug fallen und hechtete sich auf den Boden, die Hände fest um den Kopf geschlungen. Er hatte über Jahre hinweg während der Klonkriege in Palpatines Armee gedient und rechnete jeden Tag mit einer neuen Invasion der feindlichen Klone. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie seine Frau Rangaa aus der Haustür trat, um zu sehen, was hier draußen geschehen war. „Rangaa!", rief er entsetzt. „Herrgott, bring dich in Sicherheit, Weib! Wir werden angegriffen!"Sie starrte ihn an als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. „Was faselst du da, du alter Narr?", keifte sie und linste missbilligend auf das zerstörte vermeintliche Gemüsebeet, in welchem sich tatsächlich alle Arten von als Rauschmittel verwendbaren Pflanzen wuchsen. „Das Kraut hat dir wohl die Sinne vernebelt, was?"Mürrisch vor sich hinbrummend richtete er sich langsam auf – die alten Knochen funktionierten auch nicht mehr so gut wie einst – und machte ein paar unsichere Schritte auf das Gartenstück zu. Mit zitternder Hand deutete er darauf. „Da, sieh dir das an, Weib! Nennst du das etwa eine Halluzination? Da liegt eine Metallhülse in meinen Dagor-Schoten." Misstrauisch trat sie neben ihren Gatten und betrachtete das seltsame Ding eingehend. „So etwas habe ich schon seit Langem nicht mehr gesehen", murmelte sie und rieb sich nachdenklich das verrunzelte Kinn. „Los, mach es auf, Lemmbas! Tu zur Abwechslung mal etwas Nützliches."Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wuchtete die Kapsel aus dem Gestrüpp. „Eine imperiale Kurierkapsel. Seltsam, seltsam. Wer mag uns wohl eine Nachricht schicken?"Er legte das mysteriöse Geschoss auf dem frisch gemähten Rasen ab. Zielsicher suchten die alten Finger nach einem Öffnungsmechanismus und fanden ihn auch. Mit einem geräuschvollen Zischen ging der Deckel auf und dicker Rauch quoll heraus. Lemmbas bekam den Dampf in Augen, Nase und Mund und musste heftig husten. „Verflucht, was ist das für ein Gestank? Riecht nach vermodertem Kot. Sithdreck!", fluchte er vor sich hin. „Wer auch immer dieses Teil an uns gesandt hat, hatte keine ehrenvollen Absichten." „Hör auf zu schwätzen", wies ihn Rangaa zurecht und verstummte jäh, als sich der Rauch lichtete. Braune Augen blickten ihr zuversichtlich entgegen und blinzelten neugierig angesichts der fremden Menschen. Eine winzige Hand streckte sich ihnen hoffnungsvoll entgegen. Einem mütterlichen Instinkt, den sie für längst verloren geglaubt hatte, folgend griff die betagte Frau in die Kapsel und nahm das Bündel heraus. Zärtlich wiegte sie es in den Armen. Lemmbas glotzte nur. „Was ist das?" Rangaa rümpfte die Nase ob seiner dümmlichen Frage. „Was soll das schon sein? Ein Baby, ein kleiner Mensch, ein..."Sie spähte unter die Windel. „...Mädchen." „Das sehe ich selbst", schnappte er gallig und hob seine kostbare Gartenschere auf. „Die Frage ist nur, was wir mit dem Balg anstellen."„Wir werden es behalten", bestimmte seine Frau prompt. Seit ihr erstes Kind Odnal, der Sohn, den sie sich immer gewünscht hatten, wenige Tage nach der Geburt auf schicksalhafte Weise verstorben war, niedergemetzelt durch die Heckenschere seines Vaters, der von nun an aus Furcht weitere Nachkommen ebenso zu verlieren keine Kinder mehr haben wollte, sehnte Rangaa sich nach einem Mündel, das sie umsorgen konnte. „Bist du von Sinnen, Weib ?!", ereiferte sich Lemmbas. „Ich will das Kind nicht behalten!" Nervös wechselte er sein Garteninstrument von der rechten in die linke Hand und wieder zurück. „Denk daran, was passieren könnte..."„Papperlapapp! Es ist bereits vierzig Jahre her, dass du durch den frühzeitigen Tod unseres Odnals so verdrießlich durch das Leben gehst, du alter Griesgram. Befreie dich von deinen Sorgen und löse sich dich von der Vergangenheit. Konzentriere dich auf das Hier und Jetzt!"„Frau, was redest du da?"Es war ihr offensichtlich gelungen ihn zu verwirren und irgendwo in seinem Inneren regte sich Mitleid für dieses arme, kleine Wesen. Behutsam strich er ihr mit der von Gartenarbeit schwieligen Hand über den spärlichen Haarflaum, als er an ihrem Genick ein feines Metallband spürte. Eine Kette hing um den Hals des Babys, daran ein kunstvoll gearbeiteter Anhänger, in den ein Name eingraviert war. „Du heißt also Nenomith." Und Lemmbas erinnerte sich wieder an jene schicksalsschweren Jahre, als er noch als Geheimagent in der imperialen Armee unter Heermeister Arafrim Pierrick gedient hatte. Seine letzte und schmerzlichste Mission hatte ihn auf eine Welt namens Adjan geführt. Und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war „Nenomith" eine Zusammensetzung aus adjanischen Worten. „Wasser des Taus... Tauwasser", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. „Was hast du da gesagt?", fragte Rangaa. „Tauwasser... Dieser Name bedeutet „Tauwasser". Es ist Adjanisch, eine Sprache die ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesprochen habe."Fragend schaute Rangaa ihren Gatten an, aber dieser verlor sich in seinen Erinnerungen an den Krieg und seine Mission nach Adjan. Es war noch nicht einmal eine offizielle Mission im Dienste des Imperiums gewesen, sondern eher eine Art persönlicher Gefallen, den er Heermeister Pierrick getan hatte...  
  
Denn zu dieser Zeit tobte der Bürgerkrieg auf Adjan, Befürworter und Gegner Palpatines bekämpften sich auf den Straßen und es kam zu blutigen Schlachten, in denen sich einstige Freunde und Brüder gewissenlos gegenseitig niedermetzelten. Eine Atmosphäre des Zorns, der Angst und Unsicherheit umfing den einst so friedlichen Planeten. Heermeister Arafrim Pierrick war ein angesehener Bürger Adjans und er lebte mit seiner Familie im Zentrum der Hauptstadt, das nun leider auch das Zentrum des Terrors der Straßenkämpfe geworden war. Der Heermeister hatte stets großes Vertrauen in seinen Agenten Lemmbas Painn gesetzt und noch nie hatte dieser ihn enttäuscht. Selbst die geheimsten Informationen vermochte der junge Offizier von Orrostar zu beschaffen, ohne die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er war unauffällig wie ein Schatten und schnell wie der Blitz. Und nun, als Pierrick in Sorge um das Wohl und das Leben seiner geliebten Frau und seines kleinen Sohnes war, vertraute er die Aufgabe, sie vor den aufgeheizten Gemütern der verfeindeten aufständischen Gruppierungen zu retten, selbstverständlich Lemmbas an: „Tun Sie es nicht für Palpatine, Lemmbas. Tun Sie es für mich!" Lemmbas setzte sich sofort in seinen Raumjäger und machte sich auf den Weg. Seine Beziehung zu Pierrick war nicht die eines Untergebenen zu seinem Vorgesetzten, es war vielmehr eine Freundschaft, die sich über die Jahre und die vielen gemeinsamen harten Kämpfe ausgebildet hatte. Seine Treue zu Pierrick stand ebenso wenig in Frage wie die Tatsache, dass er Pierricks Familie retten würde. Tagelang schlug Lemmbas sich durch diverse Schlachten und Fronten und versuchte etwas über den Aufenthaltsort der Familie Pierrick, die aus ihrem nicht länger gesicherten Wohnsitz geflüchtet war, herauszubekommen. Schließlich fand er die Frau mit ihrem Kind in einer zerlumpten, braunen, staubigen Kutte in einem dreckigen, versifften, modernd stinkendem Viertel. Das Gesicht der Mutter war von Sorgenfalten zerfurcht und der Blick des Jungen, der höchstens fünf Jahre alt sein mochte, war starr vor Furcht. Die beiden sahen elend aus, so wie der gesamte Planet eine einzige Ansammlung des Elends war, seit seine Bevölkerung in einem Kampf entbrannt war, der von den Medien als „die Palpatine-Fehde"bezeichnet wurde. Lemmbas holte die Mutter mit ihrem Sohn aus der schmutzigen Gasse und leitete sie auf sicheren Wegen durch die in Flammen stehende Stadt. Doch ein fanatischer Kämpfer aus der Fraktion der Gegner Palpatines erkannte in der flüchtenden Frau die Gattin des Heermeisters und feuerte aus dem Hinterhalt einen gezielten Blasterschuss in ihr Herz. Dunkelrotes Blut spritzte auf Lemmbas fleckigen Umhang, benetzte die Straße und tränkte die helle Kleidung, des Kindes, das sie auf ihrem Arm getragen hatte. Sie knickte ein und mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel ihr Körper zu Boden. Reflexartig feuerte Lemmbas in die Richtung, aus der der Schuss gekommen war, und steckte den Blasterschützen nieder. Dann schnappte er sich das Kind, das ganz verstört begonnen hatte zu schreien, und rannte so schnell er konnte quer durch die Stadt zurück zu seinem Jäger. Die Frau war tot. Er hatte sie nicht retten können. Er hatte den Attentäter nicht gesehen. Er hatte versagt. Nun würde er Pierrick gegenübertreten müssen, mit dem Tod seiner Frau auf dem Gewissen. Schuldbewusst sah er dem weinenden Jungen in die Augen, dessen Mutter er getötet hatte. Tränen rannen über die bleichen Wangen des Kindes und der Rotz lief ihm aus der Nase. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen war und warum der fremde Mann ihn von ihr weggezerrt und in dieses Raumschiff verfrachtet hatte. Zusammengekauert und ängstlich schluchzend saß er neben Lemmbas im Copiloten-Sitz, in dem er fast versank. Die Angst krampfte sein kleines, heftig und schnell schlagendes Herz zusammen und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich über dem Kontrollpult des Raumjägers übergab. Lemmbas rührte sich nicht. Er würde die Schuld gegenüber diesem Jungen nie mehr wieder gutmachen können.  
  
Lemmbas schlug die Augen auf und erwachte aus seinen Albträumen aus der Vergangenheit. Dies war seine letzte Mission gewesen. Er hatte Heermeister Pierrick seinen Sohn Peyrac zurückgebracht, doch er hatte ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können und war einen Monat darauf freiwillig aus den Diensten des Imperiums ausgeschieden. Lemmbas' Blick klärte sich und er sah das kleine Mädchen in den liebevollen Armen seiner Frau. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen, dass der Name dieses kleinen Geschöpfs adjanisch war. Für eine Adjanerin, deren Tod Lemmbas verschuldet hatte, würde er nun einer anderen zum Leben verhelfen. „Ich habe mich entschieden. Wir werden Nenomith aufziehen wie unser eigenes Kind." Und so geschah es. So liebevoll, dass es ihre leiblichen Eltern nicht besser vermocht hätten, und doch mit der nötigen Portion an Strenge, um dem Kind Respekt einzuflößen, zog das Paar das Mädchen groß und Nenomith erfüllte sie mit unbändigem Stolz und bereitete ihnen viel Freude, wenn diese auch hin und wieder durch Kummer getrübt wurde.  
  



	4. Kapitel 4

_ca. 14 Standard-Jahre später_

Gemächlich trieb die _Errant Venture _im Orbit über Yavin 4. Booster Terriks umgebauter Sternzerstörer mit all seinen kleinen und großen Extras war selbst in dieser Galaxie, die schon so unendlich viele sonderbare Dinge gesehen hatte, eine Kuriosität und obgleich das Schiff an manchen Stellen beinahe auseinander fiel und der Strom der nicht enden wollender Reparaturarbeiten niemals versiegte, war sie doch der ganze Stolz ihres Besitzers und obendrein Anlaufstelle für Händler, Schmuggler, Piraten und all die anderen Kreaturen des Weltalls, die hier mit Vorliebe ihre Geschäfte abwickelten, Informationen austauschten oder sich einfach nur einen Drink mit einem alten Bekannten genehmigten.

Mirax Terrik Horn stand breitbeinig, die Hände in die Seite gestützt vor einem Fenster und verfolgte mit beiden Augen einen corellianischen Frachter mit bläulich spiegelnder Chromhülle, der just in diesem Moment zum Andocken ansetzte. Ihr war dieses Schiff, das in seiner äußeren Erscheinung von Mal zu Mal weniger seinem ursprünglichen Modell glich, wohl bekannt, denn sie hatte schon bisweilen selbst daran Hand angelegt. Unter der unscheinbaren und doch nahezu elegant wirkenden Fassade der _Rogue_, die trotz aller Umbauten und Erneuerungen eine annähernd stromlinienförmige Gestalt besaß, steckte mehr als das bloße Auge zu sehen vermochte. Versteckte Sensor- und Waffensysteme, verborgene Laderäume und das ein oder andere „Accessoire" war mit der Zeit hinzugekommen und dabei – stellte Mirax schmunzelnd fest – würde es sicher nicht bleiben. Solange die Technik Fortschritte machte, würde auch an diesem Schiff weiter herumgebastelt werden. Viele Schmuggler verpassten ihren Schiffen ein individuelles Aussehen und modifizierten sie je nach Gebrauch, Lust und Laune. Mirax selbst ging es mit ihrer _Pulsar Skate_ nicht anders. Ein Schiff war der Inbegriff der Freiheit, die jeder, hatte er einmal davon gekostet, zu schätzen wusste. Und im Cockpit der _Rogue _saß jemand, der diese Einstellung mit ihr und unzähligen anderen Individuen teilte.

„Das wurde auch langsam Zeit, Rave", knurrte Mirax, griff nach einer dünnen Nerflederjacke und zog diese im Hinausgehen über.

Wenige Minuten später hatte sie Hangar 5 auf einer der zentralen Ebenen des riesigen, ehemals imperialen Schiffes erreicht. Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß in den geräumigen Bereich gesetzt, als sich auch schon, begleitet vom typischen Zischen, eine Luke an der Außenseite des soeben gelandeten corellianischen Frachters öffnete und sich langsam herabsenkte, um eine Ausstiegsmöglichkeit zu bieten. In der Öffnung erschien eine vertraute Person. Eine junge Frau mit nachlässig zusammengebundenen langen, blonden Haaren lehnte lässig im Lukenrahmen, wippte jedoch ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Sie trug eine schwarze lederne Fliegerjacke und dazu eine weite Hose in derselben Farbe, deren Enden in zwei schwere Stiefel gesteckt waren. Mirax musste unwillkürlich grinsen, denn auch das Schuhwerk war in einheitlichem schwarz gehalten und die Corellianerin schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken mit wem Rave die Vorliebe für diese Farbe gemeinsam hatte. So unterschiedlich der Lebensweg von Zwillingen auch sein mochte, gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten waren eben doch zu finden.

****

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Rave Starm die Rampe der _Rogue_ hinab und setzte ihren raschen Gang auf dem Hangardeck fort. Unweit von ihrem Landeplatz wartete Mirax auf sie, das breit grinsende Gesicht umrahmt von ein paar losen, dunklen Haarstränen, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten. „Mirax!" Sie flogen sich in die Arme und herzten sich überschwänglich. „Du kommst reichlich spät", tadelte Mirax scherzhaft und Rave löste sich aus der Umarmung. Scheinbar reumütig senkte sie die Augen und kaute zerknirscht auf ihrer Lippe herum, eine Marotte, die seit Jahren nicht hatte ablegen können. „Sorry. Du weißt ja, Geschäfte. Meine Quelle hat mich ewig auf die Ware warten lassen und anschließend bin ich noch in eine Sicherheitskontrolle der Republik geraten. Dieser verdammte Ackbar und seine Leute haben´s immer noch auf uns arme, ehrliche, hart schuftende Schmuggler abgesehen und das nach allem, was wir für sie getan haben", brummte sie übertrieben missfällig. „Und? Haben sie was gefunden?", erkundigte sich Mirax neugierig, doch ihre Freundin winkte mit einer überheblichen Geste ab. „Wo denkst du hin? Natürlich nicht. Die neuen Fächer mit dem verstärken Schutz vor Sensoren haben sich wirklich bezahlt gemacht. Naja, sie haben mich auch genug Credits gekostet. Aber was soll´s." Sie zuckte die Achseln und beide lachten. Mirax warf einen Blick auf das Chrono, das sie am Handgelenk trug. „Hast du noch Zeit etwas zu trinken, oder willst du gleich wieder los?" „Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur kurz aufspringen lassen. Mein Schiff im Hangar deines Daddy´s liegen zu lassen kann ich mir auf die Dauer nicht leisten. Er erhöht die Gebühren von Tag zu Tag", scherzte Rave und wies einladend in Richtung _Rogue_. Mirax kicherte, wohl wissend, dass die andere maßlos übertrieb, auch wenn es stimmte, dass Booster die „Parkgebühren" gelegentlich unwesentlich anhob, denn die Instandhaltung der _Errant Venture_ verschlang unglaubliche Summen. „Du kannst es wohl gar nicht erwarten deine Schwester zu sehen, hm", bemerkte ihr Gegenüber lächelnd. „Stimmt. Sie fehlt mir", gestand die junge Frau und ein Spur von Wehmut lag in ihrer Stimme. „Bei den verfaulten Gebeinen des Imperators, ich verstehe nicht, wie sie es in diesem Tempel mitten im tiefsten Dschungel aushält. Jeden Tag meditieren, über die Macht philosophieren und immer das selbe eintönige Kampftraining. Ich würde eingehen!" Sie gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, um ihrem Unmut Luft zu machen.„Deshalb bist du auch nach einem halben Jahr wieder abgehauen", spöttelte ihre Schmugglerkollegin. „Ich hab es noch keinen Tag bereut!" Der Protest kam viel zu schnell, um vollkommen wahrheitsgemäß zu sein. Natürlich hatte sie es hin und wieder bedauert ihre Ausbildung zur Jedi dermaßen verfrüht abgebrochen zu haben, doch andererseits war es kein großer Verlust. Was war schon das bisschen Hokuspokus der allmächtigen Macht gegen die Möglichkeit sein eigener Herr zu sein und mit seinem Schiff jede nur erdenkliche fremde Welt besuchen zu können, zu der einen Schicksal, Zufall oder vielleicht auch die alles durchfließende Macht hinzogen? Als Rave die Entscheidung getroffen hatte Luke Skywalkers neu eröffnete Jedi-Akademie zu verlassen, hatte sich ihr Weg unaufhaltsam von dem ihrer Zwillingsschwester Naurya getrennt und das war der einzige Wehmutstropfen, der ihr ihren Entschluss bitter machte. Aufgewachsen auf Corellia waren sie ihr ganzes Leben lang immer für einander da gewesen und waren, nachdem ihre Eltern von einer Piratenbande hinterhältig ermordet worden waren, mit 17 Jahren ins Schmugglergeschäft eingestiegen. Nun, da ihr Zwilling einen anderen Pfad eingeschlagen hatte, führte Rave das Geschäft allein weiter und sie hätte es sich nie nehmen lassen damit fortzufahren. Schmuggeln war ertragreich und auf eine ganz besondere Weise abenteuerlich, denn es gehörte viel Kühnheit und Risikobereitschaft dazu direkt unter der Nase der Regierung verbotene Waren zu transportieren und Rave wickelte ihre Deals meist im Kernbereich der Galaxie ab, wo es eine Fülle von reichen Kunden gab, die es nach teuren aber illegalen Gewürzen und Rauschmitteln gelüstete. Ein Dasein als Jedi zu fristen mochte auch aufregend sein, aber Credits warf es ganz sicher nicht ab und in der Lebensphilosophie eines Händlers stand Geld nun mal an erster Stelle. Ohne die Taschen voller Zahlungsmittel zu haben konnte man sein Schiff nicht in Stand halten, was den Verlust der Unabhängigkeit bedeutete. Aber vielleicht hätte sie es in Kauf nehmen sollen, um bei Naurya zu bleiben.

Mirax räusperte sich geräuschvoll und riss die junge Frau unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. „Lass uns losfliegen, ja?", schlug sie vor. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten Corran zu sehen." Rave verdrehte die grau-grünen Augen. „Hättest du ihm dein Schiff nicht geliehen, könntest du jetzt selbst zu ihm fliegen. Warum ist er eigentlich nicht mit seinem X-Wing unterwegs?" „Der ist in der Reparatur", erklärte die andere bereitwillig, während sie zur _Rogue_ zurück gingen. „Außerdem wollte Corran der Akademie inkognito einen Besuch abstatten und da wäre es ein wenig unpassend mit einem Raumjäger mit dem Emblem der Sonderstaffel aufzutauchen, meinst du nicht?" „Sicher und die _Pulsar Skate_ ist ja so viel weniger auffällig." Rave verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen und erklomm die Rampe ihres Frachters. Auf halbem Weg fragte sie über die Schulter hinweg: „Warum macht er denn nur so ein großes Geheimnis daraus, dass er machtbegabt ist?" „Ich könnte dich das gleiche fragen", konterte die Tochter ihres Vaters geschickt und erntete dafür ein entnervtes Stöhnen. „Es ist nicht gut für´s Geschäft", kam es knapp zurück. Sie tauschten ein unkompliziertes Grinsen und gingen schnurstracks zum Cockpit. Auf dem Weg ließ Mirax ihre Augen argwöhnisch durch das leere Schiff wandern. „Du bist allein unterwegs?" „Nicht ganz. Ich habe JL bei mir. JL?" Auf Raves Rufen hin kam ein fröhlich zwitschernder, rot-schwarz lackierter Droide um die Ecke geflitzt, in Bauweise und Mechanismus einer Astromech-Einheit nicht unähnlich. Seine Besitzerin tätschelte ihm den kuppelförmigen Kopf. „Sieh zu, dass du dich in den Bordcomputer einklickst, JL, und dann teilst du dem Hangarpersonal mit, dass wir weiterfliegen", befahl sie, woraufhin der kleine Droide gurrte und gehorsam davon rollte.

Fünfzehn Standard-Minuten später füllten die unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums das Cockpitfenster der _Rogue_ aus, als das Schiff die _Errant Venture_ ein gutes Stück hinter sich ließ. Mirax saß entspannt im Copilotensessel und blickte sehnsüchtig auf die grün schimmernde Oberfläche von Yavin 4 hinab. Seit Corran zur Akademie aufgebrochen war, waren mehrere Wochen vergangen und sie hatte ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen. Jede Faser ihres Körpers sehnte sich danach wieder mit ihrem Mann vereint zu sein und sie war ungewöhnlich erregt. Doch ihre Freundin schien seltsam steif. Sie hatte die grau-grünen Augen fest – beinahe verbissen – auf den Planeten unter ihr gerichtet und doch schien sie in anderen Sphären zu schweben. Als ihre Hände über die Steuerkonsole glitten, wirkten ihre Bewegungen mechanisch. Mirax warf ihr einen beunruhigten Blick von der Seite zu. Keine Frage, die jüngere Schmugglerin war aufgeregt. „Alles in Ordnung? Du... wirkst so... na ja.." Es fiel ihr reichlich schwer die passenden Worte zu finden. „Komisch", schloss sie zaghaft. Rave ließ die Kontrollschalter Schalter sein, lehnte sich, begleitet von einem leisen Seufzen, in den Pilotensessel zurück und wandte sich zu ihrer Begleiterin um. „Es ist nichts", wehrte sie lahm ab. „Ich bin wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen von der Vorfreude auf das Wiedersehen mit meiner Schwester übermannt. Aber..." Sie brach ab und fuhr gedankenverloren über den blonden Haarschopf. „Aber?", drängte Mirax. Sie hatte nicht vor klein bei zu geben und Rave ohne Antwort davonkommen zu lassen. Rave zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht täusche ich mich, aber ich hab da so ein Gefühl, dass sich eine Menge verändern wird. Irgendetwas Großes steht bevor..." Ohne den verwirrten Blick der anderen Corellianerin zu bemerken, schloss sie die Augen und wartete darauf, dass der Autopilot sie nahe genug an den vierten Mond des Gasriesen Yavin heranbringen würde, um von dort aus das letzte Stück zur Oberfläche manuell zu fliegen. _Gleich bin ich bei dir, Naurya._

****

Fortsetzung folgt...

Und nicht vergessen: Fleißig reviewen! Danke!!

salutieren

Rave & Naurya


	5. Kapitel 5

Sorry für das lange Stillschweigen... jetzt, da Epi III draußen ist, dachte ich, ich könnte mal wieder nen neuen Teil posten. Vielleicht finden sich jetzt mehr Leser. Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und fleißig reviewen!

Rave & Naurya

Mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang stand Naurya auf der Spitze des Tempels, der Skywalkers Jedi-Akademie als Unterschlupf diente. Sie war ungewohnt kribbelig, denn sie fühlte, dass ihre Zwillingsschwester ihr immer näher kam. Fast glaubte sie Rave rufen zu hören. _Gleich bin ich bei dir, Naurya._ Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre fein geschwungenen Lippen. Es war zu vermuten, dass ihre Schwester unbewusst mit der Macht nach ihr gerufen hatte, denn sie zog normalerweise ein gut funktionierendes Komlink einer unsicheren Machtverbindung vor. Plötzlich nahm sie eine schemenhafte Bewegung hinter sich wahr. Sie vermied es sich umzudrehen und lenkte ihre Gedanken von den Sternen über ihr wieder zurück zum Hier und Jetzt. „Master Skywalker, kann ich Euch irgendwie weiterhelfen?", grüßte sie den älteren Jedi höflich. Auch ohne die Macht zu benutzen hatte sie ihn erkannt. Kein zweiter Mensch in der Galaxie – da war sie sich sicher – war von einem derart süßen Aroma heißer Schokolade umgeben wie Luke Skywalker, Held der Rebellion und ihrer zahllosen Schlachten, Meister des neuen Jedi-Ordens und obendrein größter Konsument eines gewissen Heißgetränkes von den Kerngebieten bis hin zum äußeren Rand.

„Naurya, ich möchte mit dir über etwas sehr wichtiges sprechen", begann der Jedi-Meister.

Langsam drehte Naurya sich um.

„Gerne. Um was geht es?"

„Du trägst dich schon seit längerem mit dem Gedanken, die Akademie zu verlassen, hab ich Recht?", fragte Skywalker ohne Umschweife. Naurya senkte ihren Blick, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Einen Augenblick lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihre wahren Gefühle zu verleugnen, aber sie sah sofort ein, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde. Skywalker würde sie in jedem Fall durchschauen, auch wenn er es für gewöhnlich vermied, zu tief in die Gedanken anderer einzudringen. Ja, es stimmte, dass sie in letzter Zeit immer häufiger daran gedacht hatte, wie schön es wäre, den Dschungelmond zu verlassen und nach Jahren endlich wieder zu ihrer Schwester zurückzukehren und wie in alten Zeiten frei und unabhängig quer durch die Galaxie zu fliegen. Sie sah Rave viel zu selten. Natürlich verstand sie, dass es ihrem Zwilling nicht immer möglich war, sie auf Yavin zu besuchen. Rave war eine vielbeschäftigte Schmugglerin, stets unterwegs mit neuen Aufträgen, stets im Stress. Früher war Naurya selbst auch so gewesen. Rastlos, ruhelos, immer auf Achse. Hier auf Luke Skywalkers Jedi-Akademie hatte sie eine Art inneren Frieden gefunden, den ihr die Macht schenkte. Sie hatte viele Wochen gebraucht, bis es ihr gelungen war, vollkommen loszulassen und die Macht durch sich hindurch fließen zu lassen. Sie hatte in der weiten und harmonischen Natur des Dschungels meditiert, über die Legenden, Lebenseinstellungen und Ideale der Jediritter gelernt und schließlich hatte sie sich aus kostbaren Kristallen ihr eigenes Lichtschwert konstruiert, dessen Klinge bläulich leuchtete. Master Skywalker war sehr zufrieden mit ihren Fortschritten und hatte bereits angekündigt, dass sie in kurzer Zeit wahrscheinlich schon dazu fähig sein würde, sich vom Dach des Massassi-Tempels, in dem sich die Akademie befand, hinabzustürzen und ihren Fall mithilfe der Macht abzubremsen. Naurya war eine Jediritterin geworden. Sie stand mit sich selbst und der Galaxis im völligen Einklang. Und doch war dies nicht genug. Sie wollte mehr. Und sie vermisste Rave.

Bedächtig hob sie ihren Blick und schaute Skywalker in die Augen.

„Ja, es stimmt", erwiderte sie schuldbewusst, „Ich mag das Leben hier auf der Akademie und ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass Ihr es mir ermöglicht habt, Eure Schülerin zu sein. Aber..."

Naurya zögerte weiterzusprechen.

„Du denkst viel an Rave", stellte Skywalker fest.

„Ja, meine Schwester fehlt mir", antwortete Naurya, die erleichtert war, dass Skywalker ihr die Antwort abgenommen hatte. „Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher mit der _Rogue_, ich kann es spüren."

Wieder stockte sie. Die letzten Zweifel in ihrem Inneren rangen miteinander. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte sie sich längst entschieden, sie wusste es. Naurya schluckte und atmete tief durch. Dann sprach sie aus, was ihr Herz so lange schon bedrückt hatte:

„Ich werde Yavin 4 verlassen und mit Rave gehen."

Naurya legte eine Festigkeit und Sicherheit in ihre Stimme, die sie in nicht besaß. Aber je näher die Präsenz ihrer Schwester war, desto sicherer war sie, dass ihr Entschluss richtig war. Sie hatte in den drei Jahren ihres Trainings viel gelernt, aber jetzt war es Zeit, wieder die Freiheit zu genießen.

„Ich verstehe", versicherte Skywalker, „Es ist bedauerlich, dich als Schülerin zu verlieren. Ich konnte dir bereits sehr viel beibringen und ich hätte dir gerne bei der Perfektionierung deiner Fähigkeiten geholfen. Aber sowohl du als auch deine Schwester, ihr seid nicht dafür geeignet, im stillen Kämmerchen über das elementare Zerwürfnis des Seins zu meditieren."

Naurya konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen und in Skywalkers Gesicht beobachtete sie ebenfalls ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel.

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich euch nicht lange hier halten könnte. Im Gegensatz zu Rave hast du es wenigstens so lange mit mir ausgehalten, dass ich deine Ausbildung als fast abgeschlossen betrachten kann. Wenn du die Akademie nun verlassen willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man einen Menschen nicht aufhalten kann, wenn er dem Weg seines Herzens folgen will. Und vergiss nicht, dass auch die Macht deine Wege leitet."

Er sah seine Schülerin an und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Möge die Macht immer mit dir sein, Naurya!"

„Ich danke Euch für alles, was ihr mich gelehrt habt. Möge die Macht auch mit Euch sein, Master Skywalker! Und möge die heiße Schokolade Euch niemals ausgehen!"

Bevor Luke Skywalker noch etwas kontern konnte, durchbrach auch schon ein bläulich schimmerndes Objekt die weißen Wolken.

„Die _Rogue_!", rief Naurya begeistert und stürmte einer Jedi völlig unwürdig vom Dach, durch sämtliche Etagen des Tempels hinunter zum Landeplatz. Als sie unten ankam, warteten Corran und ein paar andere Jedi-Schüler ebenfalls bereits dort und auch Master Skywalker war schon anwesend. Er musste sich einmal mehr vom Dach des Tempels gestürzt haben, stellte Naurya amüsiert grinsend fest. Sie gelangte zu der Gruppe und sah voll brennender Erwartung dem Landemanöver der _Rogue_ zu. Mit weichen, runden Bewegungen glitt das Schiff elegant zu Boden. Die _Rogue_ war immer schon Raves und ihr größter Stolz gewesen. Durch viele abenteuerlichen Reisen hatte dieses Schiff die Schwestern schon begleitet und ihnen nicht wenige Male das Leben gerettet. Sehnsüchtig dachte Naurya an die Zeit zurück, als sie noch zusammen mit Rave in der Grauzone der Schmuggler-Branche ihre halblegalen Geschäfte getätigt hatte. Dies alles war schon so lange her – viel zu lange...

Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Einstiegsluke der _Rogue_. Naurya atmete tief durch, um die Aufregung von sich abfallen zu lassen. Und dann sah sie den blonden Haarschopf.

„Rave!"

Naurya drückte sich an Luke vorbei und rannte auf ihre Schwester zu. Raves Blick flog über die Jedi-Schüler hinweg und entdeckte Naurya. Freudig sprang sie von der Rampe ihres Schiffs, rannte ihr entgegen und die beiden jungen Frauen umarmten und drückten sich freudestrahlend.

„Ich bin so glücklich, dich endlich wiederzusehen, Naurya!", sprudelte es aus Rave heraus.

„Ja, das Leben hier auf der Akademie war nicht halb so lustig, seit du gegangen bist."

„Und ich hätte auf der _Rogue_ manchmal wirklich eine Copilotin brauchen können!"

Rave schaute Naurya gespielt vorwurfsvoll an, doch diese strahlte ihre Schwester nur an. Dann ließ sie die Bombe platzen:

„Die wirst du in Zukunft auch wieder haben! Ich verlasse Yavin und komme mit dir auf die _Rogue_!"

Rave sog in einer Mischung von Schock, Überraschung und Freude die Luft ein und war für einen Moment sprachlos, was bei ihr nicht sehr oft der Fall war.

„Was ist? Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Das... das ist ja fantastisch! Super! Genial!"

Rave war so begeistert, dass sie ihre Schwester gleich noch einmal umarmte. Nauryas letzte Zweifel über ihre Entscheidung waren in diesem Moment wie weggewischt. Nun da sie Rave wieder bei sich hatte, wollte sie auf keinen Fall noch einen Tag länger auf der Akademie bleiben. Als Rave die Umarmung wieder löste, schob sie Naurya ein paar Zentimeter zurück und begutachtete ihre Jedi-Kluft bestehend aus einer schwarzen bodenlangen Robe, festen Stiefeln aus schwarzem Nerf-Leder und dem obligatorischen Mantel.

„Schickes Outfit!", sagte Rave grinsend, „Trägt man das heute als moderne Jedi so?"

„Selbstverständlich! Mantel muss sein - wegen der Autorität und so, weißt du."

„Ach so! Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du jetzt eine echte Respektsperson bist."

„Ich werde dich bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern, wenn du dich mal wieder über meinen Flugstil beschweren solltest!"

„Und ich freue mich schon darauf deine wahrlich beeindruckende Jedi-Autorität zu testen, wenn wir in die nächste Zollkontrolle schliddern."

Die Zwillinge lachten gerade noch über ihr gespieltes Streitgespräch, als Luke Skywalker zu ihnen trat, um Rave zu begrüßen.

„Rave! Schön dich wiederzusehen."

„Freut mich auch, mal wieder auf Yavin zu sein. Es ruft alte Erinnerungen hervor. Aber keine Sorge, ich hab nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Sobald Naurya bereit ist, fliegen wir ab. Wir haben noch eine Menge zu tun. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht allzu verdrießlich, weil ich Euch Eure Schülerin entführe."

„Es ist ihre freie Entscheidung zu gehen, wann sie will."

„Ja, wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen", mischte sich Naurya nun ein, „und ich bin mir wirklich sicher, dass es der richtige Weg ist."

Dann wandte sie sich an Rave: „Ich habe nicht sehr viele Sachen zu packen. Gib mir eine halbe Stunde und ich bin soweit. Dann können wir aufbrechen. Ich habe mich schon so lange danach gesehnt, wieder am Steuer der _Rogue_ zu sitzen."

„Das glaubst auch nur du, dass DU am Steuer sitzen wirst! Als du das letzte Mal versucht hast einzuparken, hast du eine Mauer gerammt!"

„Aber das war doch nur ein kleiner Kratzer in der Außenhülle und ich hab übergründlich drüberlackiert! Du übertreibst, wie immer!"

„Ich sterbe jedes Mal fast, wenn du versuchst unser Schiff zu Schrott zu fliegen!"

„Aber ich verfüge jetzt über die Macht. Ich kann die Mauern spüren und ich werde sicher keine mehr rammen. Großes Ehrenwort!"

Als Luke Skywalker beobachtete, wie die beiden gerade wiedervereinten Schwestern erneut einen ihrer berühmten amüsanten Zoffs anzettelten, lächelte er nachsichtig und beschloss, sie allein zu lassen. Naurya und Rave waren endlich wieder in ihrem Element und Naurya spürte, dass es dieses Lachen war, das sie bei all der Ernsthaftigkeit auf der Akademie vermisst hatte. Nun war es wieder da und sie würde es so schnell nicht mehr aufgeben.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Wir freuen uns auf eure Reviews!


	6. Kapitel 6

Hi Leute,

Ich war ne Woche im Urlaub, daher jetzt erst das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Naurya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Noch immer mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sich Luke ab. Mirax und Corran hatten sich bereits überschwänglich begrüßt und schlenderten Arm in Arm in Richtung Tempeleingang. Er beschloss ihnen zu folgen und Mirax freundschaftlich willkommen zu heißen, denn hier an diesem Ort des fröhlichen Wiedersehens der Zwillinge hatte er wohl nichts mehr zu suchen. Doch Rave hielt ihn zurück. „Warten Sie, Skywalker, ich habe etwas für Sie!" Sie zwinkerte ihm spitzbübisch zu und eilte zur _Rogue_, dann die Rampe hinauf und verschwand im inneren des Schiffes. Luke warf Naurya einen fragenden Blick zu, doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, was sie vorhat." Einen Augenblick später erschien ihre Schwester auch schon wieder auf der Bildfläche, eine recht große graue Kiste im Arm, welche sie mühevoll hochgewuchtet hatte. _Hätte sie ihre telekinetischen Fähigkeiten besser ausgebildet, müsste sie sich jetzt nicht abmühen, _dachte Naurya amüsiert und verspürte nicht das kleinste Quäntchen Mitleid für ihre Schwester. _Naja, vielleicht kann ich ihr während der langen Stunden im Hyperraum etwas auf die Sprünge helfen._ Doch Rave schien ihr Mangel an Ausbildung, mit der sie sich diese Situation hätte erleichtern können, nicht im geringsten zu bekümmern. Sie grinste bis über beide Ohren, als sie zu den beiden Jedi herantrat und den schweren Behälter zu Lukes Füßen auf dem Boden absetzte. Seine blauen Augen blitzten ihr neugierig entgegen. „Was ist das?" Noch ließ er sich nicht dazu herab auf die Knie zu sinken und hastig an dem standardmäßigen Verschluss der geheimnisvollen Box herumzunesteln, sondern betrachtete Rave mit regelrecht herausforderndem Blick. Die junge Frau fragte sich unwillkürlich ob er wohl auf die Idee kommen würde ihre Gedanken zu durchforsten, nur, um herauszubekommen, was sie ihm da mitgebracht hatte und bemühte sich schnell ihren Geist nach außen hin abzuschotten, wie sie es in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie die Akademie besucht hatte, gelernt hatte. Nicht, dass sie einem so rechtschaffenen Mann wie Skywalker so etwas angesichts einer solchen Banalität wirklich zutraute, aber sicher war sicher. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen die Überraschung verderben. „Sehen Sie doch nach", forderte sie ihn knapp auf und tauschte ein verschwörerisches Lächeln mit Naurya, die sofort anfing zu kichern. Gegen ihre Schwester hatte Rave ihren Verstand nicht verbarrikadiert. Vollends verwirrt und voller, für einen Jedimeister gänzlich unangebrachter Neugierde ging der blonde Mann von Tatooine schließlich in die Hocke und öffnete den Riegel mit wenigen fachmännischen Handgriffen. „Ah!" Ein Laut der unverhohlenen Begeisterung entschlüpfte seinem Mund. Unmittelbar, nachdem er den Deckel gelüftet hatte, strömte ihm ein wahrhaft göttlicher Duft in die Nase und seine Miene nahm dem Ausdruck purer Verzückung an. „Heiße Schokolade!" Es gab nur einen Duft im ganzen Universum, der ihn derart in Ekstase versetzte. Die Schwestern brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ihr habt´s erfasst, Meister Skywalker", prustete Naurya und Rave fügte lachend hinzu:. „Feinstes Kakaopulver, frisch aus den Plantagen der geheimen Anbaugebiete im äußeren Rand." Luke stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein und sog dabei gierig dieses wohltuende Aroma, das er so heiß und innig liebte, in sich auf. Heiße Schokolade war seine Schwäche und es war ihm bewusst, dass viele seiner Freunde, Bekannten und höchstwahrscheinlich auch Gegner das schamlos ausnutzten. Han zum Beispiel bestellte seinem jüngeren Schwager immer eine Tasse des aromatischen Heißgetränkes, wenn er etwas mit ihm zu bereden hatte, ganz gleich ob es sich dabei nur um einen alltäglichen Plausch oder eine delikate Staatsangelegenheit handelte. Deshalb war er auch jetzt misstrauisch. Es sah einer Schmugglerin wie Rave Starm nicht ähnlich ihn so freigiebig zu beschenken. Er unterdrückte ein weiteres Kichern, legte die Stirn in formvollendete Falten und fragte betont ernst: „Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre? Ich weiß nur zu gut, dass heiße Schokolade ein begehrtes Gut in dieser Galaxie und deshalb nicht billig zu bekommen ist. Also?" Das Lachen der machtbegabten Zwillinge ebbte augenblicklich ab und während Naurya ihre Schwester interessiert ansah, betrachtete diese eingehen den Fußboden mit all seinen Unebenheiten und Einkerbungen, die von jahrelangem Gebrauch zeugten, ehe sie sich dazu durchrang Skywalker ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Also gut, also gut!" Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sie haben mich erwischt. Ich hab´ ihnen das Zeug nicht ohne Hintergedanken mitgebracht." Trotz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, was Naurya unwillkürlich amüsierte. „Und was war dein Hintergedanke?", erkundigte sie sich prompt. Ihr Zwilling schnaubte empört, „Als ob du dir das nicht denken könntest!" Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder direkt auf den Mann, der ihr gegenüber stand. „Ich wollte ihn bestechen, damit er dich gehen lässt, so sieht´s aus!" Der Jedi unterdrückte nur mit großer Mühe den aufkeimenden Reiz in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen, der sich in ihm breit machte und seine Stimme war todernst als er fragte: „Und du dachtest wirklich, ich würde Naurya nur mit dir ziehen lassen, wenn du mir vorher eine Ladung heiße Schokolade spendierst?" Winzige Grübchen umspielten seinen Mund und straften seine Ernstheit Lügen. Rave zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen." „Dachtest du deine Chancen stehen so schlecht?" Lukes Mundwinkel zogen sich allmählich aber doch unaufhaltsam nach oben und auch Naurya ging es nicht anders. Die Situation war zu aberwitzig, um noch ernsthaft zu sein. „Hey, ich bin Corellianerin! Erzählen sie mir NIE wie meine Chancen stehen, klar, Jedi?" Rave machte ein trotziges Gesicht und offenbarte damit was für ein starrsinniger Geist in ihrem Inneren hauste. Luke schüttelte lachend in einer demütigen Pose den Kopf und beugte sich vorn über, um die Kiste aufzuheben. „Gehen wir rein und trinken eine Tasse von deinem missglückten und überdies unnötigem Bestechungsversuch, Rave", schlug er vor und marschierte, beflügelt vom delikaten Duft, welcher der Box entwich, zum Tempel. Rasch ergriff Naurya Raves Hand und zog sie hinterher. „Netter Plan", flüsterte sie und verzog ihren Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Wärst du mir nicht dazwischengekommen, indem du schon vor meiner Ankunft beschlossen hast Yavin zu verlassen und hätte dich Skywalker nicht gütigerweise ohne großartigen Protest gehen lassen, wäre er auch geglückt", zischte die andere zurück. „Weißt du wie viel mich dieser Schokoladenschund gekostet hat? Und dann noch ne ganze Kiste! Das hätte ich mir alles sparen können! Ich frage mich wirklich warum ich ihm das Pulver überhaupt gegeben habe", brummte sie ebenso leise vor sich hin. Ihr Zwilling zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Dafür hast du jetzt einem Mitmenschen eine Freude gemacht", feixte sie. „Oder aber du hast einem Junkie dazu verholfen endgültig im Sumpf seiner Sucht zu versinken." „Zweiteres, hoffe ich." „Dann hast du mit dieser kleinen Überdosis an heißer Schokolade wahrscheinlich bald den ganzen Jedi-Orden auf dem Gewissen, wenn sein Meister sich nur noch besinnungslos mit dem Zeug voll laufen lässt und er seine Gedanken einzig und allein darauf verwendet, wie er das nächste Mal an Stoff kommt", prophezeite Naurya mit dramatisiert düsterer Miene und Rave tat sichtlich betroffen. „Du kannst einen wirklich Angst einjagen, Schwesterherz." „Ich weiß."

Nachdem sie eine Tasse heiße Schokolade mit Meister Skywalker getrunken hatten, einigten sich Rave und Naurya darauf erst am nächsten Morgen aufzubrechen, denn Naurya wollte nicht gehen ohne sich von ihren Freunden auf der Akademie verabschiedet zu haben und Rave, obgleich rastlos wie eh und je, stimmte willig ein. Sie wollte noch etwas Zeit mit Mirax und Corran verbringen und die Nacht mal wieder auf einem Planeten, in einem richtigen Bett anstatt in der engen Kabine der _Rogue_ zu verbringen war eine angenehme Abwechslung.

Es wurde noch ein recht geselliger Abend, auch, wenn Luke und seine Schülerin es sich nicht nehmen ließen deren Schwester mit spitzen Bemerkungen über den zwecklosen und reichlich ungewöhnlichen Bestechungsversuch durch heiße Schokolade zu necken. Trotz anfänglicher Proteste, welche von Lukes Seite herrührten, holte Rave dann - zu fortgeschrittener Stunde - eine Flasche mit gutem, corellianischem Whiskey und eine abgegriffene Sammlung von Sabacc-Karten aus der _Rogue_. Nachdem sich der Meister nachsichtig lächelnd verabschiedet hatte, entkorkte Corran die Flasche und die vier Corellianer begannen eine spannende, nervenaufreibende und für die einen verlustreiche, für die anderen gewinnbringende Sabacc-Runde, die sich bis zwei Stunden vor dem Morgengrauen hinzog. Als der Whiskey geleert und das Spiel beendet war, standen Naurya und Mirax als glücklicher Gewinner da, Corran und Rave dagegen hatten ihren gesamten Einsatz verspielt. Mit einem mürrischen „Ist irgendwie nicht mein Tag heute" verabschiedete sich die blonde Frau und torkelte müde in ihr Quartier, um augenblicklich wie ein Stein ins Bett zu fallen. Die Horns stützten sich gegenseitig als sie den Raum verließen und Naurya eine gute Nacht wünschten. Ein Moment später hörte sie immer noch Mirax´ lallende Stimme, die Corran liebevoll besänftigte und ihn gleichzeitig damit aufzog, dass er verloren hatte. Die junge Jedi beschloss die Karten Karten sein zu lassen und stieg, von einer unsichtbaren Hand geleitet, zur Tempelspitze empor. Sie wollte die letzten Stunden der Nacht hier verbringen, denn dieser Platz hoch über der Welt bedeutete ihr viel. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, die Knie angewinkelt und die Arme fest darum geschlungen. Sie würde Yavin vermissen, stellte sie fröstelnd fest und zog ihrem Mantel ein wenig enger um den Körper. Es war kalt geworden. Ihr Blick wanderte wehmütig über die, im fahlen Mondlicht dunkelgrün erscheinenden Wipfel der Bäume, die rings um sie herum aufragten. So saß sie eine Weile da bis ihr die Augen zu fielen. Doch Nauryas Schlaf war keineswegs erholsam, denn ein eigenartiger Traum plagte sie die ganze Zeit hindurch...

_Grelle Blitze durchzuckten die Finsternis. Naurya schlug die Augen auf und fand sich auf der Spitze des Tempels wieder. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, eingeschlafen zu sein. Ihr war kalt und sie zitterte. Sie schlang ihre plötzlich sehr dünn erscheinende Jedi-Robe fest um sich. Um sich aufzuwärmen rieb sie ihre Hände hektisch aneinander. Von unten glaubte sie leise, flüsternde Stimmen zu hören. Langsam schlich sie zum Rande der Plattform und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um besser sehen zu können. Ein dunkler, endloser Abgrund gähnte nur eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt. Naurya konnte nichts erkennen, sie spürte nur die schwarzen Schatten, die sich um ihre Seele legten. Die Angst stieg in ihr auf und sie wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, aber der Abgrund schien sie mit einer unsichtbaren Kraft anzuziehen. Stärker als ihre Kraft, stärker als ihr Wille. Alles drehte sich um Naurya und sie versuchte Halt zu finden, wo es keinen gab. Schattenhafte Gestalten, mehr die Umrisse von Gestalten, stiegen aus dem Abgrund herauf. Naurya fuhr herum und wollte fliehen, aber auch von hinten schwebten bedrohlich die Schatten heran. Sie drangen auf sie ein und schlossen einen sich immer weiter verengenden Kreis um sie herum. Sie nahmen ihr den Raum, sich zu bewegen, nahmen ihr den Atem. Das Flüstern wurde lauter und wuchs an zu einem Raunen, zu einem Geschrei, das tausendfach in ihrem Kopf widerhallte und ihn an die Grenzen des Zerberstens zu treiben schien. Das Geschrei schrillte in ihren Ohren. Naurya verstand nicht, was die Stimmen sagten, aber sie wusste, sie erwarteten eine Tat von ihr, sie erwarteten, dass sie sich völlig allein, mit dem Abgrund im Rücken stellte. Wenn sie es nicht tat, würde sie fallen. Mit vor Angst verkrampftem Herzen und unfähig sich zu rühren sah Naurya zu, wie die Schatten ihren seltsamen Tanz um sie herum vollführten. Nein! Es durfte nicht sein, es konnte nicht sein! Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht länger zuzusehen zu müssen. Der Sog zerrte mit aller Macht, die schemenhaften Schatten drängten sie immer weiter zum Rand und Naurya fühlte, wie sie, ohne es zu wollen, einen Schritt nach hinten machte, über die Kante hinaus, langsam hintenüber kippte und fiel..._

Sie schrie, doch der Schrei verhallte in der Nacht, ohne gehört zu werden. Sie versuchte die Macht zu benutzen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war völlig hilflos der Kraft des Soges ausgeliefert. Sie fiel und fiel und fiel immer schneller und schneller und in der Unendlichkeit ihres bodenlosen Falles wendete sie ihren Blick dem Tempel zu, der vor ihren Augen verschwamm und sich in einen dunklen Fleck verwandelte, bevor er sich endgültig mit der grenzenlosen Dunkelheit verband und es nichts mehr gab außerhalb der Nacht.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Über viele nette Reviews würden wir uns sehr freuen! Also schreibt fleißig, dann kommt auch bald das nächste Chap:-)


End file.
